The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly to a liquid container provided with means for filling the container and dispensing the liquid held in the container.
As the human civilization advances, the human demand for the products increases proportionally. In order to meet the human demand, the makers of the consumer goods strive to improve the quality of the products they manufacture. In addition to the quality of products, the makers of consumer goods also work hard to make sure that the goods they make are as practical and versatile as possible. A household liquid container is a case in point. However, the household liquid container in existence today is defective in design in that it is not provided with means for filling the container with the liquid and for dispensing the liquid held in the container. As a result, a user of such conventional liquid container is often bound to mess up the place in the process of filling or pouring the container. For industrial application, a liquid is often held in a bulky container. It is conceivably difficult and inconvenient or even dangerous for a worker to pour the liquid into a smaller container.